


whistle

by amuk



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Paranoia, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This feels like a dream, it’s too good to be true. --Rei, Usagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	whistle

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series.

 

“Aww, there’s no more.” Usagi held up the empty box and shook it, hoping just one more chocolate would fall out. Sighing when only crumbs fell out, she dropped the box and pouted.

 

Now there really was nothing left to do. Rei had fallen asleep a while ago, tired from patrolling, and the food was gone and it was a nice afternoon but not so nice she wanted to just sit here and do _nothing_.

 

Rei even forced her to leave all her manga behind. Especially Magica Madoka—Mami was off to fight a monster with Madoka and her friend! Maybe Madoka would transform and help her? Now she had to wait till she got home to find out.

 

“Rei, let’s go home,” Usagi complained, turning to her sleeping companion. “The food’s done and there’s nothing to do and—”

 

And Rei was in deep sleep next to her, lying on the blanket, her hand curled protectively over Usagi’s. She rarely relaxed that much, especially out here in public.

 

Maybe a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt. Just a few. Rei’s breaths were so shallow and soft, it was hard to imagine a few months ago that she was doing the exact opposite.

 

It was hard to imagine a few months ago, Usagi never thought this would happen again.

 

It was too easy to picture Rei’s final moments, her breathing laboured, her fingers trembling as she tried to hold on just a little longer.

 

And then she had just faded, like she never was, like she was just a dream.

 

“Rei?” Her breathing was so soft, but it was still there, right? She was just sleeping and she had come back and Usagi wasn’t imagining this, right?

 

Frantically, she pulled out her whistle and blew.

 

“WHA—!” Rei jolted up, startled. She looked around, panicking. “What happ—USAGI!”

 

Usagi grinned sheepishly as Rei glared at her. “I just wanted to check something.”

 

This had to be reality--no one else could scowl quite like Rei did.


End file.
